Antes de que termine el día
by Tarah Zen G
Summary: Después de que la boda fuera arruinada, Ranma y Akane tienen mucho mas tiempo para poder ser adolescentes normales, pero la boda tendría que llegar algún día ¿Quiénes son los culpables de que no puedan casarse? Ellos mismos.


**Hola a todos amigos, mi nombre es Tarah (por si es que aquí son diferentes lectores y no me conocen de otras categorías) y soy escritora más que nada en el Fandom de Sonic, pero he decidido extender mis horizontes xD**

 **._. He escrito un fic de Ranma :3 y quiero compartirlo (por si alguien lo lee xD) aunque es un fic corto, esta lleno de emociones, ojala les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo :D**

* * *

Ella es tan bella de esa manera.

Trabajando en el Dojo, cubierta de sudor mientras este se desliza por su cara, recorriendo su cuello, llegando hasta el valle que existe entre sus dos pechos y perdiéndose bajo la tela, en un sitio prohibido que nunca he llegado a apreciar. Ella luce hermosa de cualquier manera. Su cabello estaba largo de nuevo, no iba a pensar que Akane tendría el cabello corto toda su vida, solo bastaron un par de años para que su sedoso cabello volviera a aquel tamaño que tenia cuando la conocí. Aunque habían muchas cosas que no habían cambiado.

Había otras que si.

– Vamos, Ranma – dijo Akane, limpiándose el sudor que llevaba rato robándose mi atención – es tu turno.

Me levante de un salto, siempre conservando mi energía. Realice unos cuando movimientos de karate, enseñándole a los niños, alumnos de la escuela de kendo del Dojo Tendo, como era que debían realizar los ejercicios para que golpe le saliera bien.

Mire de reojo a Akane, quien sonreía, su sonrisa era deslumbrante, era como un dulce silbidos de los pájaros, tan sincera como la risa de un bebé. Baje un poco la vita para contemplar mas de ella, quería saber sus reacciones debido a mis movimientos, quería saber si le gustaba, quería leer su lenguaje corporal. Una de sus manos estaba en su cintura, su pie se movía impaciente, esperando su turno de volver a participar, con la otra mano comenzó a deslizarla por su cuello, guiándola a su pecho, secando las gotas de sudor en su camino, acomodo su traje de entrenamiento en sus pechos, no sin antes dejar a la vista uno de sus rosados pezones, pero fui el único que lo noto. Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo, aun parecía un adolescente estando a su lado, perdí el equilibrio y caí, todos los niños, incluyendo a Akane rompieron en carcajadas. Había quedado en ridículo delante todos mis alumnos.

– y aquí tenemos una demostración de lo que no se debe hacer, niños – les murmuro Akane a los pequeños, luego se giro hacia a mi inclinándose, lo que dejaba una perfecta vista de su cuello – Ranma, tienes que tener un poco mas de concentración en el kendo.

Me tendió la mano, una que no fue fácil tomar para poder levantarme.

– ¡Eres una tonta, Akane! – le dije con un poco de molestia, sin perder la costumbre – todo fue tu culpa, me caí por tu culpa.

– ¿Mi culpa? – Preguntó, ofendida – ¿que he tenido yo que ver con esto?

– tú me distrajiste.

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que te hubieses quedado mirándome – sonrió, y se giro hacia sus alumnos, sabia que ella había ganado el round esta vez, pero la lucha aun no había terminado – bueno niños, ahora pasaremos a la siguiente practica.

Ese fue uno de los comienzos, de los muchos que tuvimos.

Y mientras recuerdo por todos los momentos por lo que hemos pasado, Akane no deja de caminar, en su lenta marcha nupcial hasta el altar de la iglesia, en donde unirá su vida al hombre al que ama. Es difícil de explicarlo y difícil de entenderlo, pero no quiero que ella avance demasiado rápido, no quiero que al final termine de llegar al altar.

Solo detente, Akane y regresemos el tiempo atrás.

– No se como decirle a eso – mencione, resaltando la gran estupidez de Kuno Tatewaki al tratar de cortejar a Akane y su gran obsesión con la chica del cabello de fuego, Kodachi y sus diferentes diseños de vestidos de novia y sus comidas con sedante para dormirme y poder raptarme, Ukyo con la esperanza de que aun es valido el compromiso que hicieron su padre y el mío, y Shampoo, quien aun tiene la obsesión de casarse con el único hombre que fue capaz de vencerla por esa estúpida ley amazona. Todo ellos fueron capaces de arruinarlo todo – quizás solamente: idiotez numero mil – Akane rompió en carcajadas – no puedo creer que no se rinde.

– Ya tranquilízate – murmuro Akane, sonriendo dulcemente – habrá un día en nadie podrá arruinar nuestra boda.

Eso era lo que ambos creíamos, cuando probablemente los dos seriamos lo que nos dedicaríamos a arruinar nuestras bodas.

Y la vi avanzando entre la luz del día, mientras ella se dirigía al colegio dando leves saltos de alegría y tarareando una canción, como si el día anterior no hubiesen arruinado su boda. Como si hubiera mucho más tiempo para ser feliz en la vida.

Solo la vi alejarse.

Aunque ya no había tiempo para pensar en eso, cuando estaba frente el espejo atando la corbata, una vez más de esmoquin, con una rosa blanca. La corbata era un verdadero lio, difícil de ajustar el nudo para que quedara perfectamente en el centro, a demás, siempre las figuras que nos mostraba el espejo eran imágenes distorsionadas de nosotros mismos.

– ¡Oh, Ranma, estás fabuloso! – menciono mamá, violando la privacidad de mi habitación – déjame ayudarte – menciono cuando vio el lio en mis manos, que no lograba enderezar el nudo. Ella lo desato y lo volvió a atar perfectamente.

– Gracias, mamá.

– Se que esto no es lo que quieres… – cuando esas palabras abandonaron sus labios levante mi mirada hacia ella, como podía saber tanto de mi, si no me conocía ni un poco – pero Ranma, ya es demasiado tarde y estas ya grande como para hacer berrinches por cosas como esta… solo acepta las consecuencias de tus acciones.

Mamá sabia que ya no se podía hacer nada. Se acercaba la boda.

– Lo se, mamá.

Y con esas palabras ella se marcho de la habitación.

Nadie podía hacer nada para detener el tiempo, pero yo intentaría hasta lo imposible, hasta llegar a suplicarle a reloj que detuviera su camino.

Salí por la ventana de mi habitación, como había hecho tantas veces en una adolescencia bastante interesante, pero nada normal, espera poder remediar algo de lo sucedido. Como era de esperar, estaba en la residencia de los Tendo, así que para cumplir mí cometido me seria mucho más fácil, solo tenia que saltar de una ventana a la otra y en donde me esperaba ver a una linda Akane con su vestido de novia.

Eso fue lo que encontré cuando me cole por su ventana, como un vil ladrón esperando robarse un botín, Akane estaba frente el espejo, sin moverse, solo se contemplaba, mirando su ajustado corcel y su falda ancha de tul, el velo aun no lo cubría el rostro, como muestra de su pureza y su entrega al hombre que ama.

Lastima que Akane no llegaba virgen al matrimonio.

Ella me había entregado a mi una cosa que no se puede entregar dos veces.

– Estás preciosa – le dije – no necesitas comprobarlo dos veces.

Aparte la cara para que ella no notara mi sonrojo, en realidad estaba bellísima vestida de blanco, parecía como una princesa salida de un cuento de hadas. Yo la mire de reojo, su rostro se ilumino cuando le hable y una sonrisa decoro sus colorados labios, estaba nerviosa por mi llegada, miro a la puerta esperando que esta se abriera y alguien entrara en la habitación, pillándonos a los dos juntos antes de la boda. Ella se aseguro de pasarle seguro a la puerta, para que nadie nos encontrara infraganti.

Entre por completo en su habitación.

– ¿que haces aquí? – ignore su pregunta, me acerque a ella, demasiado, nunca antes había notado que su cuerpo eran tan pequeño, incluso en aquel gigante y esponjado vestido de novia, tome su cara entre mis manos, deslizando mis pulgares por sus sonrosadas mejillas.

– te he dicho que no me gusta cuando tienes colorete.

Ayude a quitar la pintura rosa de su cara, todo rastro de rubor en su rostro que no fuera natural era totalmente innecesario, pero tuve que detener el roce de mis dedos en su pómulo, cuando me di cuenta de que probablemente no seguiría quitándosele, ya que se había sonrojado hasta la nariz y las orejas con un color dulce y natural, como el color de las fresas.

– ¿que haces en mi habitación? – repitió su pregunta y ya no había escusa para no responderla.

– Yo… solo quería verte – no era fácil mencionar esas tres palabras, decirle a ella directamente que la extraño… no era fácil.

Lleve mis manos detrás de mi cabeza para restarle importancia, para que ella supiera que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, al final del día, ella estaría casada, como siempre quisieron nuestros padres.

– Yo también quería verte, Ranma – mi mirada fue a su rostro, para ver como sonreía gentilmente, pero su sonrisa no llegaba a su mirada – te extraño.

¿Cómo debía responder a eso? No lo sabia, así que no lo hice. Solo volví a tomar su rostro entre mis manos, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

– no podemos, Ranma – dijo – no ahora.

Pero no paro de besarme, no paramos de besarnos. Nuestro beso, parecía al de dos enamorados que se besan por primera vez, torpe, lento y lleno de dulzura, atreviéndose apenas a mover los labios para no incomodar a la otra persona, para que el contacto no dejara de parecer sincero. Sin mover ni un musculo, solo los labios, así fue el beso. Hasta que tan rápido como comenzó, termino.

Por favor, reloj…

– te quiero, tonto.

– te adoro, gafa.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse con los míos, dejando detrás la timidez del primer beso. Esta vez, sus besos eran apasionados, hambrientos y llenos de deseo, solo nos había besado así las veces que hacíamos el amor.

Como la primera vez…

– Akane…

– Ranma – dijo ella, seducida aun por las garras del sueño – ¿que haces aquí? ¿Es tan tarde?

Miro su reloj, las tres con treinta y tres, a veces creo que cosas maravillosas ocurren a esta hora, era la hora en que me despertaba a meditar, a entrenar, a pensar en ella o a colarme a su habitación.

Ella me miro con molestia, pero una vez en sus ojos había tristeza.

– Ay, Akane… yo siento muchas cosas lindas por ti – susurre, creo que el sueño aun tenia su efecto en mi, no sabia que era lo que me había llevado a su habitación a esas horas de la noche para decirle algo que me jure que nunca diría.

Pero Akane solamente me beso, no me dejo seguir diciendo tonterías de las cuales me arrepentiría mas tarde, por sentirme débil, por sentirme tonto. Esa noche no hubo timidez, esa noche no hubo vergüenzas. Las manos de Akane guiaban a las mías por su cuerpo, me susurraba lo que quiera que hiciera. Luego sus gemidos y suspiros llenaron la habitación, volviéndose parte de la noche, su corazón latía acompasadamente con el mío, volviéndose uno. No vi su cuerpo esa noche, pero lo sentí, sentí la fricción de piel con piel, sentí sus suaves pechos y duros pezones contra mi pecho desnudo, sentí sus labios sobre mis cicatrices, sentí sus piernas junto a las mías. Sentí el placer y sus palabras mientras ella me decía que me quería.

Ahora estábamos aquí, antes de una boda, a punto de hacerlo otra vez.

Volviéndonos uno entre su vestido, hicimos el amor una vez mas envueltos en un nido de tul blanco, mis manos se movieron inquietas por sus piernas, arrancando suspiros de placer de mi amada.

Toc, toc, toc…

Los golpes en la puerta hicieron que nos detuviéramos, su corazón latía muy fuertemente, yo latía muy fuertemente, sus ojos inquietos buscaron la procedencia del sonido. Trato de desenredarse de mi, de alejarse de mis brazos, se removió inquieta, pero no la deje marchar, no la dejaría marchar del todo.

– Akane, ¿estas allí? – Era la voz de Kasumi – apresúrate, tenemos que irnos a la ceremonia.

– esta bien, Kasumi, estoy bien…

Debió haber dicho mas, debió haber dicho que estaría allí en un momento, debió haber dicho que tenia un percance, que podría resolverlo sola y que iría a su boda en un minuto, pero no dijo nada.

– ¿continuo? – pregunte, ella asintió sin pensarlo dos veces.

Volvía a besarla, esta vez lentamente, tardándome una eternidad en mover mi labios, en acariciar el suyo, en meterlo en mi boca en halarlo lentamente, y tardando otra eternidad en repetirlo. Akane se desespero, tomando el control del beso. Tomando el control del acto completo.

– ahora yo estoy sobre ti.

Sonreía traviesa, se estaba divirtiendo, nada te divertía mas que el pecado. Una vez que se desvistiera, tendría que vestirse de nuevo, mas rápido de lo que lo había hecho la primera vez, sin acomodar su ropa interior tan bien como lo había hecho. Deslizar su ropa por su piel era como desenvolver un regalo deseado, que estaba decorado de blancas rosas, de encaje, de tul, perfumado con lavanda. Vi todo lo que ella esperaba mostrarle a su esposo, desde el encaje, las medias de nailon, su brasear ajustado y su cuerpo desnudo, no había tiempo para mucho, ni para apreciar ni acariciarla, porque cuando terminara el día, ella ya no seria mía…

Quería más tiempo para tocarla, para besarla, para apreciarla…

Akane…

– ¡Akane, abre ahora mismo! – Grito su padre mientras azotaba la puerta – hemos estado esperando mucho por ti… ¡Sal o cancelaremos la boda!

Quizás lo mejor sea cancelar la boda.

Salí de Akane sin apuro, ella era mía, siempre fue mía y siempre seguirá siendo mía. La ayude a vestirse, ella se reía desquiciada, era como la primera vez que hacías algo malo sin ser descubierto, te arriesgabas mas veces a hacerlo, creyendo que nunca te descubrirían. Cerré los broches y los botones, subí los cierres y ate las cintas, ningún hombre se dedicaba a ayudar a sus amantes a vestirse, se dedicaban mas a apreciar como ellas misma lo hacían.

– ¿estás listo? – pregunto.

– Casi – respondí, le di un beso antes de subirme al alfeizar de la ventana, la mire, sus ojos suplicantes, querían algo – Akane… también te extraño – y salí peleándome con los botones y los pantalones, para salir aun desvestido y desastroso de su habitación por la ventana, robándome el mayor de los tesoros. Justo a tiempo para cuando su padre derribo la puerta.

Ella sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste que no llego a sus ojos.

– Estoy lista para la boda – fueron las palabras que escuche antes de alejarme completamente. Yo también estaba listo.

Me robe el collar, pero el diamante se había quedado dentro de esa habitación.

Y aquí estoy, justo a tiempo para atarme la corbata y recogerme la trenza. La iglesia estaba llena de personas, era un acto público en que estaba toda Nerima, toda la secundaria Furinkan, no había temor a que nadie irrumpiera en la boda ya. Es que no había nadie que quisiera terminar con la felicidad de los novios.

– ¡Ranchan! – esa era Ukyo, que no dejaba su obsesión por mi, corrí entre los invitados para perderla de vista, no quería que ella me acorralara ahora. Al fin y al cabo era una de las damas de honor de la boda, así que solo la perdería por un momento.

– Ryoga ¿Cómo estas, amigo? – le pregunte, en cuanto llegue a su lado, él se veía preocupado, mirando de un lado a otro.

– Ranma ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes donde esta Akane? Estamos esperando por ella y se ha retrasado demasiado.

– Sabes que las novias siempre se retrasaran… – dije, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto.

Entramos en la iglesia, pues Akane había llegado y se estaba dando comienzo a la ceremonia. Verla marchar hacia el altar era algo que solo me imagine una vez, aquel día en que teníamos dieciséis y que iba a casarse conmigo, pero ahora no hacia falta imaginármela, la estaba mirando.

Lentamente, como si ella también quisiera retrasar lo que era inevitable, había llegado el día. Su cara estaba ruborizada por lo que habíamos hecho hace un momento, estaba acalorada y algunos mechones de cabello liso se le escapaban de su peinado. Sonreí, por ser el causante de que se viera así, pero ¿acaso yo también había sido el causante de la felicidad que mostraban sus labios? ¿De la deslumbrante sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro?

Pero creo que yo nunca fui el causante de su felicidad.

Detente, Akane, aun estas a tiempo.

Por favor, reloj, detén el día, que ya no corran las horas, porque cada minuto que pasa ella ya no es mía.

Empuñe mis manos, impotente. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella llego al altar donde yo la esperaba, pero no llego a mis brazos, sino a los de Ryoga. Unió su frente con la de él, como si fueran la pajera mas enamorada que hubiera existido jamás…

– ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Eres un tonto, Ranma! – Grito enojada, una de las muchas e incontables veces que había estado enojada por una de mis estupideces – ¡Te quiero… tonto!

Se sonrojo en ese instante. Pero yo también estaba harto de su actitud de niña malcriada, de adolescente que se la sabias todas.

– ¿¡y tu crees que yo no te quiero!? – Pregunte, con un tono de voz mas alto que alguna pensé que usaría para decir esto – ¡eres mi vida! ¡Te adoro! – cerré los ojos y suspire, para susurrar tan bajo que espero que ella no lo oyera –…gafa.

Fue tantas las veces que me dijo "Te quiero, tonto" que un día le grite al oído "Te adoro, gafa"

Pero ahora ella caminaba hacia el altar y a veces me pregunto cuando paso todo esto.

… ella regreso con una bolsa de hielo en un momento, su cara se veía decorada por una sutil sonrisa, entonces note que Akane estaba muy sonriente últimamente, muy amable y deslumbrante también.

– vez, no soy tan mala – mascullo, mientras ponía el hielo en un chichón que no me había dado cuenta que tenia, todo porque ella me distrajo con sus manos, habría salido bien mi acrobacia y los niños lo hubiesen aprendido.

– Al final término siendo tu culpa – me cruce de brazos, orgulloso – tenias que hacerlo para compensarte.

– Eres un tonto, Ranma – grito, siendo un poco mas dura conmigo, tanto que hasta me dolió el contacto del hielo con la piel.

– Interrumpo – sonó una voz desde la puerta del Dojo. Akane y yo nos giramos, para ver al dueño de la voz. Akane se aparto de mí, para correr hacia los brazos de Ryoga ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cuándo deje que esto pasara? ¿Quizás cuando me iba a corretear a las chicas para demostrar que aun seguía siendo apuesto? ¿O cuando la humille tantas veces por llamarla fea y gorda? ¿Cuándo hice que se alejara tanto de mí? ¿Cuándo le dije marimacho? No me di cuenta, porque aun en ese momento yo me colaba en su habitación, para dormir en sus brazos.

– como te he extrañado, Ryoga – menciono Akane. Me puse de pie.

– como te he extrañado, Ryoga – masculle, imitándola. Pero al parecer, para ellos yo no estaba allí, vi como el la besaba, así como lo hacia yo a ella, le acaricia los largos cabellos, así como yo los acaricie cuando eran cortos.

– yo… he querido decir algo, Akane – dijo Ryoga.

No me habían molestado tanto esas palabras… esta bien, miento, quizás ya estaba algo molesto, más que incomodo, pero esas palabras fueron un punto clave cuando él comenzó a ponerse de rodillas, para sacar de su bolsillo una cajita. Le hubiera salido bien si el no fuer aun total tonto y la caja se le hubiera caído al piso. "Tonto" pensé, era un tonto y se veía totalmente idiota y ridículo de esa manera.

Pero Akane se puso de cuclillas para ayudar a recogerlo.

– lo siento – dijo él.

– No importa – dijo ella.

– Cásate conmigo – dijo el.

– Si – dijo ella. Y ya era todo.

Hablaron con su familia ese día, de todos modos nuestros padres habían perdido la esperanza de que en algún momento nosotros nos casáramos, mas que por las interrupciones de segundos en las bodas, por nosotros mismos, ya que ninguno terminaba de aceptar lo que sentía por el otro, iba a su habitación cada noche, para dormir juntos uno en los brazos del otro, nos besábamos y hacíamos el amor con fervor cada noche, pero nunca dijimos te amo. Nunca había nada seguro conmigo.

Tampoco le pregunte porque había aceptado casarse con Ryoga. Tampoco sabía si ella tenía una respuesta a eso, o que era lo que esperaba que hiciera. ¿Ella esperaba que yo hiciera algo?

– Nuestro compromiso se rompió hace mucho – le dijo ella a su sorprendida familia – así que ahora voy a casarme con Ryoga.

Por eso ya no había nadie que quisiera evitarle las bodas a Akane, robarle su felicidad, ninguna de mis prometidas se vería beneficiada si esta boda se interrumpían y yo todavía estaba deseando que llegara Kuno con su Katana para acabar con la ceremonia, pero Kuno estaba ilusionado buscando a la chica de Fuego, que lo había invitado a una cita en la playa, muy lejos de esta iglesia ¿seguiría perdido? Buscándola. No había nadie que evitara la boda… si, si había alguien, pero esa persona había demostrado ser un cobarde.

Y ella seria la esposa de otro y yo solo era el padrino de su boda. ¿Qué pensé cuando dije que si? Ya no había nada que hacer, presenciar la ceremonia con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. Solo tenía la dicha de que ella era mía, fue mía antes que de Ryoga y acababa de ser mía antes de venir a su boda.

Akane, alto…

Reloj, detente…

No quiero que esta boda ocurra.

De todos modos yo sabia que cuando se terminara el día, ella estaría casada… pero no conmigo.

* * *

 **Espero que hayan entendido, les haya parecido entretenida y les haya gustado.**

 **Bueno, al final es esto: Ranma esta esperando a Akane en el altar, ve como ella camina lentamente, recordándose todo lo que paso en esos últimos años después de que su primera boda fuera arruinada, pero en ese momento Akane no va a casarse con el, sino con Ryoga y Ranma solo es el padrino, que espera cerca del altar para ver como la mujer que ama se va a casar con otro.**

 **La historia se narra como una serie de flashback de los recuerdos de Ranma, así como los momentos antes de la boda.**

 **xD solo eran aclaraciones…**

 **Bueno, solo esperare a ver si esto se merece una continuación, me parece que hace falta la manera de pensar de Akane, pero me gusta como esta, me decidiré para ver si le hago una continuación.**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
